videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby Gloom: Within the dark
An action platform game that's to be downloadable on the Nintendo eShop for the Nintendo 3DS. It comes in four languages: English, French, Spanish and Portuguese, it's also to feature the original voice talents of Sarah Gadon (English) and Dora Luz Moreno (Spanish). Ruby and her friends encounter five mysterious mysterious pendants and a strange mask. Skull boy, Iris, Misery, Frank & Len and Ruby they take a pendant each but decide to leave the mask alone since it gives them a bad vibe. Unfortunately Booboo takes it to improve his scare tactics, and turns out that it's possesed by an ancient spirit that takes control of him and kidnaps all of Ruby's friends because he thinks they have come to stop him, then proceeds to try and destroy the pendants. Since he's unable to do it he decides to just guard them and sets out to find the last one, the one Ruby is wearing. Ruby was outside shopping for goods when suddenly a benevolent spirit emerges from her pendant and explains the situation, telling them that the key to rescuing each one of her friends lies in the mysterious objects. Characters Ruby Gloom: Coming soon Iris: This energetic cyclops is the quickest character in the group, she also can jump the highest with the aid of her springs and by landing on her foes she can put a hurting on them. Skull Boy: He's convinced to be an archaeologist in this game, armed with a whip which he uses to tie and send enemies spinning to one another. Misery: The bad luck banshee is the slowest character of the group but she has twice the health of everyone else. The reason is simple: She is able to perform a disaster strike, (the attack animation depends on the stage, and can be from a tornado to an earthquake or even a rain of hippos) which drains a little of her energy but is guaranteed to take out all of the weak enemies on the screen. If the enemy is strong, this will still inflict heavy damage and she can still perform a combo of attacks with her cane if you don't want to sacrifice energy. Frank & Len: Always ready to rock! They can use their guitar to fire either three ranged sonicbooms spread in a fan trayectory, or a short ranged powerful one. Controls Circle pad: Move, look up and crouch Cross pad: Alternative of Circle pad B button: Jump Y button: Attacks/Fires weapon A button: Special attack X button: Brings out the menu R button: Walk (or Run if "Walk" is set on default at the menu) L button: Crouch (same as moving down the circle pad) Touch screen: Quickly changes character (can also be done on the menu) Start: Pauses the game Select: Not used, just to reset the game if pressed along with start, L and R. Gameplay Coming soon Trivia This is the first of four Ruby Gloom games for the Nintendo 3DS, it's announced to have a simple plot and controls to prepare to the further and more advanced games. The third and fourth installments are announced to be retail games. Category:Video Games Category:Platformers Category:Downloadable Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games